jodoversefandomcom-20200213-history
Before the Incal
Before the Incal, is a six issue graphic novel, which is part of The Incal saga. It was published by Les Humanoïdes Associés, between 1988 and 1995. It was written by Alejandro Jodorowsky and illustrated by Zoran Janjetov. Before the Incal follows the story of John DiFool before the events depicted in The Incal, from a young rascal who loses both of his parents early, to a pre-detective who uncovers a dark secret with serious political ramifications. He's helped along the way by Deepo, a concrete seagull he rescues from the streets, Kolbo-5, an abandoned cybo-cop and Luz De Garra, an aristo who falls in love with John. On the other side, the Supra-divinoid, the Prezident and the Prime Minister will try to stop him at every turn. Before the Incal has a similar tone to The Incal, but it's a more straightforward story. It incorporates neo-noir elements, as well as featuring more graphic violence and nudity. Overview Like The Incal, Before the Incal also has six issues, although not all of them are divided in chapters. The ending of Before the Incal ties directly into the beginning of The Incal. ''Some events that were left underexplained or only hinted at in ''The Incal are shown in Vhisky, SPV and Homeo-Whores and ''Suicide Alley''; ''like how Tanatah stole the Black Incal and became the Queen of Amok or how a Berg came to be in possession of the Luminous Incal at the very beginning of ''The Black Incal, ''for example. The fact that the aristo Nimbea S. Quinq is revealed to be Luz De Garra in disguise or that John's memory is erased and that's why he must "remember" at the end of ''The Fifth Essence: Planet DiFool, could be considered instances of retroactive continuity, "adjusting" the events of the previous volume to this one. # ''Farewell, Father'' (1988) # ''Class "R" Detective'' (1990) # Croot (1991) # ''Psycho Anarchist'' (1992) # Vhisky, SPV and Homeo-Whores (1993) # ''Suicide Alley'' (1995) Main characters * John DiFool * Deepo * Luz De Garra * Kolbo-5 * The Supra-divinoid * The Prezident * Prime Minister De Garra * The Techno-pope * Diavaloo * Snailhead * DiFool's parents Themes Social Commentary Love Art Style In 1986 Janjetov, a fan of Moebius, visited the Les Humanoïdes Associés office and met Jodorowsky, showing him some illustrations he had done. Since Jodorowsky was insterested in doing a prequel for The Incal, he suggested Janjetov as a succesor. After Moebius gave the go-ahead Janjetov went back to Yugoslavia and started working on the first issue. Jodorosky liked Janjetov's art because he considered it similar to Moebius yet distinct enough that it could be perfect for the atmosphere of the prequel, since it had a more primitive look. Jodorowsky recognizes that Moebius would have been the logical choice to continue The Incal, but he just "wasn't interested in it". Janjetov redrawn the first 8 pages of the first issue for a 1991 re-edition. Recoloring '' recolored.]] Between 2002 and 2004 the six issues were digitally recolored by Valérie Beltran (Studio Beltran), significally changing its aesthetic by favoring a more "modern" look. Nowadays these editions are out of print, and the original coloring (restored by Léonor Pardon) is used instead.